I Thought I was a Mudblood
by JinxSpirit26148
Summary: Hermione Granger thought that she knew about her family, but when she wants to find out the roots of her magic she uncovers more than she ever knew eventual dark Hermione Starts in OOTP and goes from there AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Finding the Truth

Hermione was sat in the tapestry room in number 12 Grimmauld Place contemplating about how her life had changed and who she got her magical abilities from. It was impossible, or so she thought, for someone to never be related to wizards and witches yet still be one herself. She started to look at the tapestry and noticed something odd- Bellatrix Black was shown to have had a child called Cynthia Bella Black with her deceased husband Rodolphus Lestrange, being curious as she is she thought about looking for traces of this mystery child when she returned to Hogwarts after Christmas.

Thinking back to her earlier thoughts she started to think about her ancestry and decided a visit to Dumbledore was in order to try and see if there was a way to find her family tree while at Hogwarts after her return in three days.

Back at Hogwarts Hermione felt safe, it was like her second home where all her friends were, yes she missed her family but she still had her 'family' of friends from the DA. After the feast she decided to message Dumbledore asking to talk to him, later that night she got a reply-

_Miss Granger_

_I have received your message and believe that a suitable time for the visit would be tomorrow at 8pm, you can let me know how your classes went,_

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_P.S I rather like chocolate frogs at the minute._

That night Hermione hardly slept and couldn't focus all of the next day, earning her some peculiar looks from the other students and some of the professors too. She ate her tea quickly and began to think about what she would say to Dumbledore.

At 8pm on the dot she arrived in Dumbledore's office, "Good evening Miss Granger, please take a seat," she listened to Dumbledore and sat down, he continued, "now, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She thought for a moment and the replied,

"During the holidays I started thinking about my family and wanted to know if there was a way that I could find my family tree to see if I am related to any witches or wizards that I could have got my magical ability from." Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding and replied,

"I wondered when this day would come; I took the liberty of preparing a potion that with some of your blood can tell you about your family." Quickly agreeing to this she pricked her finger and added it to the potion, which Dumbledore dropped onto a quill which immediately started writing. A few minutes later it was finished and Dumbledore looked at realised this was the child he sent to muggles 16 years ago. Hermione snatched the paper off him and looked at it in disbelief.

_Name- Cynthia Bella Black_

_Age- 16 _

_Birthday- 19 September _

_Mother- Bellatrix Black_

_Father- Rodolphus Lestrange (deceased)_

_Maternal Grandparent- Cygnus Black III (deceased) Druella Rosier_

_Aunts- Andromeda Black, Narcissa Black_

_Uncles- Rabastan Lestrange, Ted Tonks, Lucius Malfoy_

_Cousins-Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy_

_Other Family Members- Sirius Black, Regulus Black (deceased)_

She took one look at the paper and ran out of Dumbledore's office crying. Dumbledore sent her a note telling her what he couldn't and sent it to her via Dobby the house elf.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry to have to tell you this but I had to take you from your mother and father after they were arrested 15 years ago and I had to leave you with some muggles on the orders of the ministry. I placed glamour charms on you so you look nothing like the real you, I hope you understand why I had to do this and I understand if you hate me for it,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

After Dobby found her in the library she was enraged and decided to learn about her family in the hope of joining her mother one day to get revenge on Dumbledore for what he did to her all those years ago. She was no longer the mudblood know-it-all, she was going to prove just what she could really do.

**Author's Note**

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic but updates will be slow due to the large amounts of work I have to do at the minute so I apologize in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- New links

The next day Hermione was feeling much better and decided to tell Sirius about her discovery in the hope that he could help her learn more about the family and what they were like.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I went to Dumbledore yesterday and I don't know whether he told you but I have been lied to for 15 years about my identity, I am not Hermione Granger, I am Cynthia Black- Bellatrix's daughter that was lost. I had glamour charms placed on me as a child and I hoped that you could let me know some more about the family I am part of. I know this will come as a shock to you but you are the only one I can tell (you can let Tonks know too if you want to)_

_Please reply soon_

_Hermione Granger/ Cynthia Black_

She went to the owlery and asked Hedwig to send it to Sirius; she didn't think Harry would mind about it. She had to run to her next lesson, Potions with Professor Snape, her least favourite teacher but she didn't think he would stay like that. The lesson went well considering what normally happens but at the end Snape just said, "Miss Granger, a word now." She turned around and followed him into his office without knowing her enemy/cousin Draco Malfoy was stood outside listening to their conversation. "I believe I should be calling you Miss Black after the conversation I had with the Headmaster the other day…"

"He told you!" Hermione shouted back at him interrupting him

"…Yes he has, I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me again," Hermione looked at her feet uncomfortably as he continued, "But I believe that I can tell you a bit about your real parents." Hermione replied,

"I would be grateful if you did," he looked at her and simply said,

"As you wish," and he began. "Your mother was an immensely talented woman who was top of her class in everything like you but also very protective of her sisters during her time here at Hogwarts which gave her an interesting reputation. Unlike yourself however, she was an amazing flyer but wasn't on the house team because she was a girl and the team was only allowed boys on it at the time. She also had all the boys after her as she was easily the most beautiful person in her year, a beauty which I believe you will have underneath the charms." He paused to let her take the information in before continuing, "Your father who I assume you know is dead," Hermione nodded in agreement," was very similar to your mother but not as protective of his brother as she was of her sisters, you would have got on with him quite well if he was in a good mood, but if he wasn't you had to be very careful not to say anything that could get you hexed like I did on numerous occasions." Hermione laughed and thanked him for telling her this and left noticing Draco on the way out,

"Hey Black," he shouted at her getting her attention, "I heard what Snape told you and I think that I can help you, that is if you'll talk to me now we are related." To this she replied,

"As much as I hate you for ear wigging you are right, why don't you tell your mother so I can meet her in Hogsmeade at the weekend." He turned to her and said,

"That is a good idea, I'll owl her now," as he ran to the common room. That night he put quill to parchment and wrote

_Dear Mother,_

_I hope this letter reaches you in good health and I think you will be surprised at what I have found._

_I am sure you know of my Aunt Bella's long lost daughter, well I think I have found her, she was taken to a muggle family hand had glamour charms placed on her so she thought she was a mudblood, but this girl is known to us all- Hermione Granger is Cynthia, I know you may not believe me but she is like Bella from what you told me. Anyway you can see for yourself as she has asked if I can arrange a meeting between the three of us in Hogsmeade this weekend, I hope to meet you outside the Three Broomsticks then, _

_Your loving son Draco_

He sent it with a house elf and got an immediate reply,

_My Darling Draco,_

_I am well, thank you, and hope what you have said id true. I would be delighted to meet both of you at 12pm on Saturday. I look forwards to then,_

_Your Loving Mother_

The next morning he told Hermione and she almost started regretting her decision but decided to meet the anyway. As the end of the week came closer she got less and less nervous until the day of the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hogsmeade Meetings

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and everything to do with it belongs to J K Rowling, I am just editing some parts of it and I have never owned it or ever will.

On the morning of the Hogsmeade visit Hermione woke up to a pleasant surprise, an owl with a message from Sirius, she hoped he had told her some more about her family but really she knew that he would tell her to be careful around them. She opened the letter and realised deep down she was right.

_Hermione,_

_WHAT EVER YOU DO, DO NOT TRY TO CONTACT ANYONE IN THIS FAMILY APART FROM MYSELF AND TONKS. The family is bad news and I want you to be very careful. Don't let anyone else know, especially Draco Malfoy, if he finds out you are in serious trouble (no joke intended) but it is true. Tonks agrees with me. I have to go now but stay safe,_

_Padfoot_

Hermione just laughed at him thinking his warning was too late at set off to meet Draco to go into Hogsmeade as Harry and Ron were already in detention so unable to go.

Once in Hogsmeade they went to Zonko's joke shop and had a laugh buying a few things to prank some special people and went to Honeydukes as their sweets supply was already running low. AS 12pm came Hermione began to become uncharacteristically nervous, even more so when Draco lead her to his mother outside the Three Broomsticks, but she tried to remain calm anyway. Narcissa Malfoy went over to greet her son.

"Draco, how lovely to see you again, and you must be Cynthia, or shall I call you Hermione instead?" Draco looked embarrassed at his mother but Hermione just laughed at him and replied, "Hermione please, I don't want too many others to know, up to now only yourself, Draco, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius and Nymphadora Tonks know about me and the last two have already warned me against meeting you or even mentioning it to you but I hate them for it and for some reason just want revenge," she looked at me sadly before leading the way into the pub.

Once inside Narcissa started talking about their childhood, "You know Hermione, Bella was always so protective of us, it is such a pity she hasn't been able to do the same for you. Despite her reputation she would have been a very good mother even with that arrogant prat Rodolphus there ruining her life, she always said that you were the best thing to come from her marriage even if she doesn't really know you. But anyway I hear you and Draco have had quite a few run ins over your time her so now I'm interested in hearing about some of them." As Draco shook his head Hermione decide to tell her about the most interesting one. "Well," she started, "in our third year I think that, if I remember properly, I may have punched Draco in the nose and almost broke it after a bit of an argument at him getting a hippogriff called Buckbeak killed." Draco looked embarrassed about her telling his mother about him being beaten up by a girl but his mother just laughed and tried to say, "Well I think you must have deserved it then Draco and Hermione you are just like your mother doing that, she punched rather a few boys in her time at Hogwarts that were hitting on myself and Andromeda." She laughed at the memory while Hermione sat and blushed after being compared to her mother yet again. They spent the rest of the afternoon sharing stories about their time at Hogwarts until eventually they had to head back to the castle. "Goodbye Narcissa, it has been a pleasure to meet you and I hope we can meet again soon," Hermione told the witch as she headed to leave, "The same to you too Hermione and goodbye son, I will see you again soon." After saying that she dissaperated and left them on their way back to the castle.

Once they arrived back at the castle they were met with a few interesting looks from students at the sight of the Gryffindor girl with the Slytherin Prince talking without fighting, but then an owl came flying in holding a copy of the Daily Prophet and dropped it into her hands, she took one look at the front cover and fainted. Draco took one look at it and realised what had made her faint. On the cover there was a large picture of Bellatrix Black with the headline 'Mass Breakout From Azkaban'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Start of the Dark Arts

The next thing Hermione knew she was slowly waking up in an unfamiliar room that seemed to be full of green things and smelled strange too. Before she could get up to look around she saw Snape and Draco walk in, the later rushing over to see how she was before asking, "What happened? One minute you were fine and the next you had passed out." Hermione sat and thought about it and eventually replied, "I guess I was just shocked at how soon I might end up seeing her; after all I thought that she would be in Azkaban for a lot longer than she was." She was reasoning with herself as she said this but was quickly dismissed by Snape, thanking him quickly she left and told Draco she would be fine by herself before heading to the Room of Requirement. Once there she decided she just wanted to be by herself to try and prepare for meeting her mother. The room quickly turned into the same room she had been in to help the DA until they were caught last week, as she remembered this she felt the back of her hand tingle where the words 'I must not partake in illegal activities' were written but she started to look through the dark arts books regardless of this and decided to try some spells starting with the unforgivable and for this a new wand appeared that was untraceable so she decided to use this instead.

Over the next few weeks she went to the room every other day as well as studying for her upcoming OWLs as well, so even for her she was unusually tired compared to normal, but the others thought nothing of it. By the time of the exams she had already mastered all of the unforgivable curses and had tried to invent a few of her own too that she could use if she ever needed to at any moment. Compared to this she found her OWLs easy and they were rather uneventful, until that is, they got to history of magic in which Harry had collapsed. After the end of the exam he came to her and said, "Hermione, voldemort has taken Sirius, we need to go to the ministry now, I checked in the mirror he gave me and he wasn't there. We need to go now." She was personally a bit sceptical but as Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna came over she went with them regardless. Luna led them into the forest and six thestrals later they were heading towards London, and as Hermione thought, possibly her first meeting with her mother Bellatrix Black.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry it is short but this s more of a filler chapter the next one should be longer with the first meeting between Hermione and Bellatrix.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Bellatrix Black

_Taken from the book (I do not own this, it belongs to J. not me)_

Once they arrived in the atrium of the ministry they headed towards the lifts to get to the department of mysteries which Harry immediately recognised and headed to where he thought Sirius was. On entering the prophecy room Hermione was shocked at the amount of prophecies in there but still followed. When they got to where Sirius should be but wasn't Harry was more confused than all of us put together but Neville just pointed out a prophecy with his name on it so he went over to pick it up but I knew it was a trap, something that was confirmed when I heard the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy stood behind us saying, "_Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me._" At that point he finally realised something was wrong but Harry, being the idiot he is sometimes just asked the most pointless question possible, "_Where's Sirius!_" when it was quite obvious that he wasn't there. Hermione, stifling a laugh just moved to the other side of Harry when Lucius simply replied with, "_It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams,_" and it finally dawned on Harry that this was a trap but it was too late to do anything as the death eaters were already circling them, one female laughing, more like cackling, came from next to Lucius but she needed no introduction. "Bellatrix Black." Hermione just stated the obvious but unknown to her Narcissa had told her mother all about her so she replied to her, "Hermione Granger the mudblood, or really it should be Cynthia now, you know Narcissa has been such a helpful sister and has told me so much about you and some of your…. Habits… around certain people." Hermione was the only one who knew but now the secret was really out, she went on to explain further to them, "You see when I was sent to Azkaban I had a daughter called Cynthia but she was taken from me by Albus Dumbledore and placed with a muggle family, I was outraged when I found out of course," she paused but no one was looking at her, they were all staring at Hermione," This girl was named Hermione Jean Granger but that was never her, she didn't find out until Christmas who she really was and then she told Sirius and Nymphadora Tonks, the first people she thought of but they told her to stay away from us and that we are too dangerous, but she caught Draco ear wigging at the door and decided to meet with him and Narcissa in Hogsmeade and spent all afternoon talking, but she never told anyone else so I guess it is up to her real mother to do it for her instead but I'm sure you don't believe me so, Potter give us that prophecy now." Harry just stared at her and decided to stun her causing the fight to start. As the six of them were running to the door to get away from them they were constantly being aimed at and eventually Hermione and Ron got separated but made it back to them as Ginny cast a reducto curse causing every prophecy to fall and shelf to smash as they desperately tried to make it to the door but as they did they fell into a complete new room with a strange stone arch in the middle.

Harry, finally realising the danger, tried to play hero by getting us all to stand behind him and to let him try to take most of the spells instead of them, but darkness from above surrounded them and the next thing Harry knew was that all his friends were in danger, even more so Hermione who was currently held by the mother that he never knew she had, but for Hermione it was different to what it had seemed, "Mother," Bellatrix's head shot to face her but as she realised her voice wasn't angry she relaxed and let her continue, " Just let me act here, I want to join you, you are my mother after all, but I need to be careful as if Harry or the others suspect anything, which is doubtful due to their stupidity, I will be in danger. I need you to trust me; I can help send you their secrets and the order's secrets too as they seem to think I am 100% trustworthy but they have never known me properly and…." She was cut off with a reply of, "Of course, do what you need to but we can still talk and I need you to tell me some of the secrets soon after this, including how everyone copes." Their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of the Order of the Phoenix.

Almost immediately Tonks came over and decided to drag Hermione away with Ginny and Luna and also tried to fight Bellatrix at the same time, barely managing. Elsewhere Kingsley was helping Ron and Neville to safety and trying to hold off another death eater. Tonks had managed to get away from Bellatrix now but she had a new target- Sirius who had just finished duelling with Harry against Lucius and another death eater with some success, but she knew that she was more powerful and enjoyed the look of pain on people's faces, especially disowned members of family, and saw her opportunity. She suddenly appeared to the shock of Sirius and they both started firing spells at each other- sometimes successful but a lot of the time not, that is until after a well placed disarming spell Sirius lost his wand and the next thing Bellatrix was shouting, "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"And Sirius was blasted through the veil as she left the room.

Sooner than expected Bellatrix heard Harry Chasing after her and heard him cry, "_CRUCIO!" _and as she crashed to the floor another voice was heard, "If you do that then you are just as bad as her Harry," for once he listened to her. Before they could do anything another figure appeared behind them, the figure of Lord Voldemort. Hermione realised the danger and just as Dumbledore appeared she started to drag Harry out of there and get him to safety before anything happened to him. Before she got out she saw that her mother escape unharmed too. Hermione found the others and waited until after the fight and Dumbledore came to take them back to Hogwarts before giving Harry a look of sympathy. The next day they all got on to the train and the entire ride was quiet as everyone was mourning Sirius in their own way.


	6. Chapter 6

Italics in the meanwhile section is from 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince' which belongs to J.K Rowling, not me

Chapter 6 The Truth Comes Out

After they returned to the Burrow Hermione had done a good job of busying herself but eventually when Harry arrived she couldn't hide anymore and was cornered that day by Harry and Ron.

"What the hell was that in the Department of Mysteries? You're 'MOTHER' killed Sirius and you think we should still talk to you!" was the first thing that Ron shouted at her but before he answered Harry told him to shut up in case everyone heard, which Tonks did and she came up and walked into the room but before they could kick her out.

"Ron if you aren't careful everyone will hear and I just thought that I would help Hermione explain because she told me and Sirius almost straight away and to be honest, I don't blame her for keeping it hidden- after all who wants to be related to them?" There was a small laugh before Hermione could start.

"Everything that Bellatrix said was true," at this the boys both looked furious but she carried on anyway, "and I didn't tell you for the exact reason that Tonks said- I was scared of the reaction and what she would do to me so I thought that if I tried to forget about it she would go away but she didn't, she thought about killing me at the ministry in summer and I went after Harry to protect him from her. As for how she knew, when Snape kept me after potions he told me that Dumbledore had told him the truth so he must've told them about it." The boys looked as if they finally accepted this and Tonks just said "Diagon Alley Tomorrow," and left the room followed by Hermione who went to send a letter to Narcissa.

_Cissy_

_We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, please meet us there I can't stand being in this house for much longer, do whatever you can to get them away from me,_

_Hopefully I will see you then_

_Cynthia_

And so her first plan began.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Cissy why do you have to go to him, I still don't think he can be trusted and Cynthia will always protect him anyway!"

To this Cissy just looked at her and proceeded to knock on the door and entered the dark house. "Please Severus, help him I know Cynthia will but I don't think it is enough, I need you to protect my son, I know you will try but I need you to swear to doing it and even make an unbreakable vow." He thought about it for a moment and said to Bellatrix, "You will need your wand for this you know," She looked shocked but moved forwards anyway and prepared for the vow with Narcissa saying,

_"Will you, Severus, watch over my son Draco as he attempts to fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes?" _

_"I will," said Snape._

_"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"_

_"I will," said Snape._

_"And should it prove necessary…if it seems Draco will fail…will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"_

_"I will," said Snape_ for the final time as they withdrew their hand, Narcissa looking happier that on their arrival bid him farewell and along with Bellatrix apperated back to Malfoy manor to the arrival of an owl with a letter from Hermione.

"Draco," she shouted," we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Bellatrix just looked at her and replied, "We are getting Cynthia out of there and bringing her home."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Diagon Alley

_**From the book 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince' by J.K. Rowling and NOT me.**_

Today was the day, as Hermione stepped into the ministry car that they had been given to them for the trip. She was unusually quiet for the duration of the journey to London to visit Diagon Alley but no one seemed to pick up on it which to her seemed about right. She thought to herself 'the boys are useless, at least they get that part right- I am the one that does everything round here' and continued to think about her life from today with the beginnings of regret. What Dumbledore said to her had almost seemed like it had changed her, she wanted revenge for him ripping her family apart but still wondered whether it was a good thing- she would have been sent somewhere anyway when her parents were taken, but why keep it hidden for the next 15 years, was it really necessary?

_Earlier_

_Cynthia,_

_Of course we will come and meet you on Saturday, it would be a pleasure. Use the spell 'expandunt et abscondet' it is the undetectable extension charm so you can put everything in it and take it with you then. Bella and I both think you will need a cover story but I will drag you out the shop and take you with us for now. We will make another one for returning to Hogwarts after lifting the charm._

_I look forwards to seeing you soon,_

_Narcissa_

She had received the letter later that night and had been looking forwards to it form then. They arrived outside London to a surprise- Hagrid was there waiting for them to guard them instead of aurors- a relief for Hermione. On the way into Diagon Alley Hermione realised that it was almost time to meet Draco and Narcissa so asked if they could split up and go to Madame Malkin's to get out of the alley and to Fred and George's shop sooner, for some reason they agreed and set of with Harry, Ron and Hagrid and on entering she was the only one who saw a flash of blonde hair in the corner, but they saw the group enter and a large figure that was assumed to be Hagrid outside.

"_**If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," said Draco Malfoy. **_ To which his mother turned round and replied, "honestly Draco she IS your cousin, remember, although she is still a Blood Traitor anyways, spending all her time with Mudblood and Muggles alike, a shame on the family."__To this Madame Malkin came out and said, _**"I don't think there's any need for language like that! That's quite enough." **_ However on seeing Harry and Ron draw their wands out it got worse, _**"Put those away," she said coldly to Harry and Ron, "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do." **_Hermione stood there smiling with Harry and Ron too focused on what Narcissa was saying but Harry went and took it too far, _**"Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?" **_On hearing this she shot a murderous look at Harry and said "I believe that that is your best friend's mother you are talking about," looking at Hermione as she spoke but Hermione shook her head and said nothing in reply. _**Narcissa Malfoy smiled unpleasantly. "I see that being Dumbledore's favourite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."**_

_**Harry looked mockingly around the shop.**_

"_**Wow … look at that … he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"**_ Hermione finally decided to step in and try to stop things getting too bad, "Please Harry just leave it will you," he shook his head at as Narcissa stepped in and made things even worse, _**"I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."**_ With that she walked over with Draco and held on to Hermione's arm and said to her, "I believe your mother wants to see you," and apperated to Borgin and Burkes.

The boys, in a panic ran out of the shop that Hermione had disappeared from and went straight to Hagrid and Harry shouted, "Hermione has gone, the Malfoy's took her to see Bellatrix, she won't come back alive from this, do something!" Hagrid just stared blankly at them and said to them, "What did you do that for, come on let's find Molly and Arthur and tell them."

Hermione, not realising that they were apparating was shocked when they landed but relieved, until she realised that she was surrounded by other Death Eaters, but it was her mother that spoke first, "Cynthia, just in time to see your cousin become part of the group," Hermione shot a nervous glance at a very pale Draco and had a few more second thoughts about this but tried to hide them away before anyone realised and killed her for it and Bella continued, "and I think that first we should really get rid of that glamour charm, don't you?" Hermione nodded nervously and thought 'well no going back now then' as the spell was cast. She grew a few inches and her once frizzy brown hair was black with a few curls but not as crazy as her mother's yet enough for them to resemble each other. Her facial features became sharper and she became paler, her chest also increased in size and her eyes became onyx coloured. Once this finished everyone looked at her and decided that she was just like Bellatrix but got on to the main reason why they were there. Draco stepped forwards looking nervous and held out his arm. As Hermione instinctively went over to Narcissa who was paler than anyone she finally heard her mother say, "Morsemordre," and turned to face her daughter. "Now," she started, "I believe that you need training Cynthia, and a lot of it. Now come on, I'm sure Narcissa will want to help with some aspects too," and with that she apperated away to Malfoy Manor leaving her old friends behind.

In Diagon Alley

"What do you mean just leave it? She is with Bellatrix Lestrange if you haven't already forgotten. HE KILLED SIRIUS!" Harry shouted at everyone to which Mrs Weasley replied, "I know Harry but it isn't safe to try and get her back, she is a strong witch. No, come on we are going home. NOW." And with that they vanished.

**A/N**

**Sorry with what happened first time round, don't know what it did and the computer was playing up.**

**Midnight Lost- I completely understand where you are coming from and have tried to show some of the conflicting emotions that Hermione has, there should be more in the next chapter and thanks for the advice**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Memories

**Hermione will now be called Cynthia instead**

_**From Harry Potter and the Goblet Of Fire by J. and NOT me**_

Walking towards the drawing room of Malfoy Manor Cynthia was shocked at the size of the place but really she expected them to show off, they deserved it anyway. On entering the drawing room she made her way over to Bellatrix and she started to talk to her about what was going to happen,

"So Cynthia, you should have natural shields for occlumency and you should be a natural legillimans too, so try to empty your mind and I am going to try and see your memories. Now you have five seconds."

Before she realised she could fell Bellatrix slowly try to break her shields and after a minute she succeeded.

_Memories_

_Bellatrix was stood in the entrance hall at Hogwarts and saw her daughter and Draco talking when an owl came flying in holding a copy of the Daily Prophet and dropped it into her hands, she took one look at the front cover and fainted. Draco took one look at it and realised what had made her faint. On the cover there was a large picture of Bellatrix Black with the headline 'Mass Breakout from Azkaban'. Just as Draco started to take her away, the memory changed._

_She realised that she must have been in the Gryffindor Common Room and walked over to where she saw Neville and Hermione talking after the breakout._

"_Hermione, I need to talk to someone I can trust, the reason that Bellatrix was in Azkaban was because 15 years ago she tortured two Aurors called Frank and Alice Longbottom to insanity, they were my parents and she all but killed them!" He started to cry uncontrollably and Bellatrix, from the background saw a look of guilt on her daughters face, but she was fighting her out of the memory until a new one appeared._

_The next memory she realised she knew very well- the battle from last June, and she had just killed Sirius. She turned around and saw her daughter rush up to Harry and try to calm him down._

"_Please Harry, it won't do you any good, she will only do the same to you too and I can't bear tto lose you, or to be left with only the Weasley's as true friends, they aren't like us and we need to stick together."Harry just ran and shouted behind him, "You want to stay together then come help me and I will believe your story," reluctantly she followed._

_Bellatrix was pushed out of her memories altogether after this and looked at her daughter._

"Ashamed to know your mother was free Cynthia?" was the first thing said breaking the silence. In reply Cynthia started to stutter about how she didn't mean to but was interrupted by her mother laughing at her. After she calmed down she said, "Now if you are a natural legillimans then when I lower my shields you will be able to see some memories I want you to see but I won't let you see the others. When I tell you focus on me and my mind and you will feel yourself enter my mind."

Cynthia did as she was told and saw the first memory.

_Memories_

_Cynthia found herself in an unknown place to her which seemed to be a cellar, this automatically worried her, especially when she saw someone walk in and two girls huddled in a corner._

"_CRUCIO!" was what she heard the man cast on who she presumed was his daughters. The small blonde girl was screaming in pain and at that moment Cynthia realised what happened. This was her mother and aunt being tortured by their father as little girls. "WHICH ONE OF YOU WORTHLESS CHILDREN WAS IN OUR ROOM? IT WASN'T ANDROMEDA SO WHO DID IT!" he shouted at them and after neither girl responded Narcissa was tortured again until her mother stood up. "It was me father, I wanted to get my book back so I just took it, Cissy has nothing to do with it, let her go." He did this and turned to his oldest daughter. "You are staying in here for the rest of the week, no excuses." And ay that he left with the youngest of the Black Sisters leaving Bellatrix behind._

_The memory changed and she realised that it was the Longbottom's house on the night of their torture. In the room she saw who she presumed to be Alice and Frank being tortured by her father and uncle but not her mother, in fact she was the one trying to get them to stop, that is until they were cornered in the room by aurors and taken so the memory ended._

_Next she found herself in a court room- her mother's trial. By the looks of things it was almost over, with all the evidence heard they were sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban and as they were leaving her mother yelled, __**"The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban, we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!"**__ and with that they left the room and the memory changed._

_She was in a cell with her mother when there was an explosion behind her and at the entrance was the Dark Lord; he had come for her at last. She slowly walked towards him unable to move that well after years with dementors in the small cell."Bellatrix I have returned and now is your time to join your fellow loyal followers." To which she replied, "My Lord, I am grateful, however Rodolphus died a year after coming here, he tried to kill one of the wizard guards and was killed on site, right outside my cell as if they had planned it." The Dark Lord thought about it momentarily and told him, "You will have your chance for revenge soon Bella." She smiled at him unable to speak after not talking for years, as they apperated away the memory changed._

_She was in the drawing room with Bellatrix and Narcissa. "Bella, while you were away we found her, we found Cynthia and she is alive and unfortunately in Gryffindor, but she is friends with the Potter boy and his friend, she has already given us so much information and is just like you in every way and probably looks too after the charm has been removed.! Narcissa paused for a breath and Bellatrix fell into her arms crying at the news that her daughter had been found. Cynthia pulled out of the final memory and turned to face her mother._

"Some of that could have shocked you," Bellatrix started, "but I had to show you them, the first one was me protecting Cissy, I hated to see her get hurt and tried to protect her like I wish I could have done to you. The second memory was to partly gain your trust after I saw the memory of Neville and you talking, I was punished for a crime I didn't commit but I milked it anyway as you saw in the trial. I knew you would be interested in how I escaped and how your father died, but I didn't want you to see that so I showed you the other memory." She stopped to see how her daughter was taking the news and continued, "and the last memory, I…..well I thought that you were dead so I was so relieved when Cissy told me that I let out all the emotion from the past 15 years without you.

For the rest of the holidays Bellatrix and Narcissa taught Cynthia everything from the dark arts to family history every day until eventually it was time to leave for Hogwarts with the story of her being tortured and removing the glamour charm forever, she would enjoy it way too much.

**Author's Note- Sorry for the long wait, I was in France for a week and with all the work to do before and after for my exams in May and June, I haven't had chance to write until today.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Explanations

Summer was over and the time to return to Hogwarts for 6th year. Cynthia was disappointed at leaving but knew that things would get better eventually. Before she could leave her mother came over to her. "Cynthia, before you go I need to give you this, if you ever want to talk to Narcissa, Draco or I just write their names at the top of the page and you can send a message. It is safer now the ministry know the Dark Lord is back it will be very difficult to say what we need to in letters." She turned to give her mother a hug and said, "I guess I will see you at Christmas hopefully," and with that she put the book in her bag and apperated away with Draco and Narcissa.

At the station she said goodbye to Draco and Narcissa and headed over to where she saw the Weasley family and Harry and turned on the tears. "Harry, Ron, Merlin I have missed you." They turned to look at her and rushed onto the train after saying goodbye to the rest of the Weasley's. Once it started moving she explained what had happened with certain details missed out.

"Well, after they took me I ended up at Malfoy Manor and was left in a room until Bellatrix came in and took the glamour charms off me so now I am stuck like this forever." She started crying some more and Draco walked in to which she thought 'great just going to make things so much better' and waited to see what would happen.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy! After all you did to her; you dare to show your face where NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Shouted Ron looking very worked up and getting very angry at him.

"Very coherent Weasley, I was unaware that you were able to string more than a few words together, but I have a message for her." He handed her the note and left.

"Hermione what does it say?" asked the boys," are you going to open it?"

She thought for a moment and then replied, "No, I'll look at it later, I don't want to curse anyone if I get angry but back to the story. Basically they tried to get me to be a death eater but I didn't let them so that day didn't end well. That is the story- no more questions I just need quiet."

The boys looked at her and let her read for the rest of the journey and no one spoke until Neville came and told Harry that he was wanted by Professor Slughorn, their new teacher. They left and Ron and Hermione sat in silence until the end of the journey when she asked "Where do you think Harry is? He never came back from seeing Professor Slughorn." Ron just shrugged and left Hermione to look at her note.

_Cynthia,_

_I know I said goodbye earlier but I wanted to give you this, this letter is a reusable portkey that will bring you to your room at the manor if you say 'home' and hold it, and then take you back again afterwards if you say 'castle'. I got Draco to give you it because I thought the reaction of Potter and Weasley would be quite funny._

_I hope they don't give you too much trouble, _

_Mother_

_P.S- Hey cousin, the password for the common room is always pureblood, if they recognise you they will let you in without argument._

When they were in the castle Harry still hadn't returned, but Hermione saw Draco and his friends laughing so she guessed that they had something to do with what happened.

When they were eating desert Harry finally turned up with a nose covered in blood and sat with them. "What happened?" asked Hermione, "Why are you covered in blood."

"I was listening to what Malfoy was saying to the other Slytherin's about you and he realised I was there and used the full body bind on me and stepped on my nose saying that it was from his father." They finished the meal quietly but there was a shock when Snape was announced as DADA teacher and Slughorn as Potions teacher.

After the meal finished they returned to the dormitory and Hermione got out the notebook and wrote to her mother.

_Mother_

_Thank you for the portkey, it may come in handy at a later dat. Tonight was pretty uneventful apart from Snape becoming DADA teacher. You were right about Harry and Ron reacting how they did, but I was too busy 'crying' to take it in properly._

_I hope I will see you soon,_

_Cynthia_

In her opinion the night had gone well and she couldn't wait to get started.

**Author's Note**

**Updates will be slow because it is almost exam time and I have a lot of work to do for them, but thanks for the support.**


End file.
